Ace Montgomery
William "Bill" Jeffrey Montgomery, Jr. (born July 4, 1976) better known by his ring name Ace Montgomery, is an American professional wrestler for World Elite Wrestling. A businessman, a political advocate, and the founder and owner of NASCAR team Ace Motorsports, Montgomery is also the minority owner of his father's oiling company, Montgomery Oil. Previously, he was one of the financial advisers for Empire Wrestling before the company's demise. Early life Montgomery was born in Arlington, Texas and was named after his father, William Montgomery, Sr., the owner of the Montgomery Oil company. William's mother is Loretta Montgomery, a high school teacher and principal until 2008. William attended John Tyler High School where he played on its football team and participated in one of the most memorable state championship game during his senior year in 1994. Montgomery also attended and graduated from Brookhaven College in 1997 and Texas Christian University in 2002. Business 'Montgomery Oil' With Montgomery's in-depth knowledge in business and finance, he successfully bought a share of his father's company, Montgomery Oil, in 2006. Prior to that, Montgomery held the position of Junior Financial Adviser in 2005 and was the Assistant General Manager from 2002 through 2004. Since being employed by Montgomery Oil in 2001, the company has grown its profitability by tenfold and has entered the top portion of the Fortune 500 rankings every year. 'Ace Motorsports' An avid fan of stock car racing, Montgomery utilized residual funds originally invested in his father's oil business into creating his own racing team named Ace Motorsports in 2009, competing in the Whelen All-American Series. As of 2011, Montgomery is currently bidding to enter NASCAR's highest level of competition, the Sprint Cup Series. Politics As an undergraduate student in 2000, Montgomery spent his time helping the presidential campaign of George W. Bush throughout the northeast portion of Texas. In 2004, With his father's financial backing, both William Jr. and Sr. were successful in their attempts to have Bush reelected as president of the United States. In 2011, Montgomery spent time helping Rick Perry's campaign to represent the Republican party for the nation's presidency. Montgomery then pulled out of his duties in order to focus on an in-ring wrestling career. Wrestling career 'Empire Wrestling (2011)' On August 1, Montgomery became one of two financial lenders of Empire Wrestling, owned by Benjamin Jameson. During the federation's first pay-per-view event, Ace was involved in a backstage segment where he made Jameson, the guest referee for a match to name the company's first world champion, drive to the hospital as a ruse; unfortunately, this would be Montgomery's first and only wrestling-based appearance before the company ended its operations a week later. 'World Elite Wrestling (2011)' On December 6, Montgomery signed a contract with World Elite Wrestling to wrestle as a full-time member of the federation's roster. As of January 3, he won the first two matches of his career on Burnout before winning his first televised match on Animosity a week later against Eric James and Evan Epic. In the ensuing weeks, Montgomery developed an unspecified relationship with fellow wrestler and WEW Starlet Emily Martin. At the Winter Warzone pay-per-view event, Montgomery interfered in a three-way match involving Martin, helping her become the federation's inaugural TV Champion on January 22. Following this match, Montgomery stated through the company's website that he will officially be taking over Martin's career as her manager. It is unknown if Montgomery will return to the ring in a physical capacity. Personal life William resides in Palm Beach, Florida. Currently Single, Montgomery has kept a low profile of his dating life while romantically linked with model Simone Valez, actress Cristiane Frances, and country singer Ruby Lucy. An avid golfer, William has participated in numerous celebrity tournaments. Montgomery even helped fund the Palm Island Golf Resort located in Huiyang, Guangdong, China, a course designed by Jack Nicklaus. 'Philanthropy' Montgomery is also known to be a charitable man. As of 2011, he has spent well over $15 million to various charities and foundations. In 2008, he created and funded the Ace of Life Foundation, a nonprofit organization whose mission is to provide benefits for disabled people, from the elderly to the children. Montgomery has donated over $5 million of his own money into the charity. An advocate to wounded soldiers, Montgomery has also donated over $5 million to organizations who help debilitated servicemen and women, reorganizing their lives through specialized programs. 'Injuries' While attending Brookhaven in 1996, Montgomery trained to become a professional wrestler at a local wrestling facility. During a session he tore two ligaments in his left knee and thus William chose to place his focus back onto education, earning an associates degree in business and a bachelors degree in finance within a span of six years after suffering his knee injury. In 2009, Montgomery suffered a broken elbow, a pinched nerve in his neck, and bruising to his abdomen in a car accident outside of his parent's ranch in Tyler, Texas. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Ace Breaker'' (Standing lariat) **''AMS'' / Ace Montgomery Sleeper (Cobra clutch) *'Signature moves' **Abdominal stretch **Arm wrench cutter **Bearhug **Big boot **Cradle piledriver **''East Texas Powerbomb'' (Gutwrench powerbomb) **Eye poke **Facewash **Fist drop **''Fort Worth Postage Stamp'' (Running knee lift followed by a neckbreaker slam) **Low blow **Russian legsweep **''Saddle Toss'' (Pumphandle fallaway toss) **Sidewalk slam **Snake eyes **Standing spinebuster **Swinging neckbreaker **Turnbuckle thrusts *'Nicknames' **'"The All-American Aristocrat"' **'"God's Gift to Professional Wrestling"' **'"The Luminary Leader"' **'"The Multimillion Dollar Monarch"' *'Entrance themes' **"Deep in the Heart of Texas" by Bing Crosby (EW) **'"Stars and Stripes Forever"' by John Philip Sousa (WEW) External Links *Benjamin Jameson *Empire Wrestling *World Elite Wrestling Category:1976 births Category:Active wrestlers Category:American characters Category:American wrestlers Category:Business owners Category:Characters Category:Characters from Texas Category:Former politicians Category:Living people Category:Male characters Category:Male wrestlers Category:Millionaires Category:Wrestlers